The Warmth Between Them
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Jinora and Kai are sent out by Tenzin to retrieve more food for the airship into Ba Sing Se, Jinora gets uncomfortable with the large crowds surrounding her. Kai notices this and decides to make her feel better by holding her hand and leading her through the city himself. Leading to a very sweet situation. A Kainora Fanfic, Please Read & Review!


The Warmth Between Them

The crowd was unbearable to Jinora as she tried to break through the endless rush of people in the crammed streets of Ba Sing Se. She and Kai were sent out by Tenzin to find supplies for the kitchen and to spot out any possible Airbenders that had newly found potential.

Kai saw her discomfort and gave her a comforting smile, "Are you gonna be alright? You look like your gonna pass out any second."

"I'm not used to the crowds being this thick and dense...It's nothing like Republic City and even there I had more breathing room than this place." Jinora replied as she started to fan herself.

That's when Kai caught Jinora off guard, he suddenly laced his fingers with hers and brought her close to his body. Causing Jinora at the sudden intimate contact that they were sharing.

"Well why don't we stick together and we'll get through these crowds faster." Kai said as he smiled at her warmly, causing Jinora to blush.

Kai was right though, people made way a lot quicker when they were holding hands and since Kai knew his way around Ba Sing Se already, they were able to get the supplies a lot quicker. Unfortunately, they didn't spot any new potential Airbenders in the streets.

"Now that we got all we need for the Kitchen, we should start heading back to the airship." Jinora said as she motioned them to start heading back.

Kai smiled and shook his head, "Hold on, there's one more thing I want to buy first." he told her as he led her to a flower stand where the stall runner was smiling at them.

"Ah~ a young pair of lovers out on a date, how adorable! What would you like today?" The nice stall lady asked Kai as he leaned over and grabbed a single white lily.

Kai replied to her, "I'd like to buy this lily please."

"Just take it for free, besides it's a perfect fit for your girlfriend and you seem like a charming young man. So just consider this flower on the house." The stall lady said winking at them.

Thanking her properly, Kai lead Jinora out back into the crowded streets and to a bridge that had a small bench on the right side. Sitting her down and placing the bags of food besides them, Kai gazed into Jinora's eyes and smiled.

"I'd like to give this flower to you. I thought a flower would look perfect in your hair and that you'd look much more cuter with one today since it's so nice out and everything." Kai said to Jinora as he placed the lily behind her ear in smiled at her blushing face.

Jinora stuttered, "T-thank you. That's really sweet of you."

"Don't sweat it, I thought you should have something nice after teaching me all you know about Airbending so far and I think this is the **LEAST** I could do to show my appreciation." Kai chuckled as he leaned his forehead onto hers gently.

For a moment they just sat there like that and hours seem to pass by as they shared that warmth between them which flowed between them as smoothly as a river.

After a while, Jinora couldn't help herself any longer and squeaked to Kai, "Would you be completely freaked out if I did something completely out of the ordinary?"

"Jin, there is nothing you can do that would surprise me." Kai replied back lightly to her.

What Jinora did next Kai wasn't even expecting at all, Jinora had leaned in swiftly and kissed Kai on the lips. Making Kai flutter his eyes in shock, but slowly he returned her affection.

When they parted lips Kai chuckled, "Well...I wasn't expecting that at all... But that doesn't mean that I'm freaked out about it at all."

"Good, because I've been wanting to do that for a while." Jinora replied back in the same light hearted nature.

Looking in the direction of the airship, Kai finally got up and offered his hand to Jinora. "I think it's time we start heading back to base. If we're gone any longer, your father is gonna skin me alive."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll protect you." Jinora chuckled as she got up and laced her fingers in his.

They picked up the bags and continued on their way back to the airship. Completely entranced by the warmth that continued to flow between them.


End file.
